Evil 1 and Evil 2
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, and Red are having a snowball battle complete with fake names and role playing... but something always has to go wrong for the Grimms so when Puck leaves Sabrina in the woods- what happens? OOC One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I did not write Sister's Grimm or create any characters for it.**

**FYI: Sorry for Sabrina's out of characterness in this. IF you don't like any character changes don't read this. **

* * *

><p>"Wow… they're really not getting this" Puck whispers in the darkness watching a flashlight blink on and off.<p>

"Give them a break" Sabrina laughs

"It's annoying" Puck huffs and jumps out of the bushes. Sabrina is quick to follow. When Puck starts running into the clearing snowballs are pelted down on him. "ATTACK!" He yells and dives for Sabrina. She shrieks as he lifts her into the air and away from the sneak attack. Sabrina waits a second to catch her breath before grabbing onto Puck's jacket. Complaints can be heard on the ground but Sabrina and Puck ignore them. Puck lands on a strong evergreen branch far from the field. "You're the Queen of Sneaks you're supposed to see that coming" he laughs hitting her lightly in the arm causing her to scream and grab hold of him. "Whoa there!" he says wrapping his arms around her. "What was that about?"

"You almost pushed me off the branch!" she yelped. He looks behind him and then her.

"Sabrina you're nowhere near the edge of this branch" he points to the end. She blushes but looks at the edges anyway.

"Oh" she says quietly.

"Not that I don't like you in my arms" he grins cheekily, pulling her closer to his warm chest. She laughs nervously and stares at her feet hanging over the edge. An owl coos somewhere behind them causing Sabrina to jump. "You're jumpy tonight" Puck whispers kissing her head. Sabrina shrugs but says nothing about her fear of heights and the darkened woods. Puck stretches and starts getting up. "I'll be right back" before she can say anything Puck is flying off and out of the woods. Once he's gone from sight she squeaks and grabs hold of the trunk of the tree. Closing her eyes she presses herself as close to the tree as she can get. Just a few minutes she tells herself. What feels like a few minutes later, Sabrina opens her eyes to find no pink fairy wings coming toward her.

"PUCK?" she screams looking around the forest. She waits a few seconds before screaming out again. This goes on for a matter of minutes. Sabrina finally gives up calling the boy's name. Hot big tears roll down her face. She wipes them off with her numb hands then looks down towards the forest floor. It's a long drop. She leans back on the trunk but slips. She screeches but regains her balance. Her hand flies over her drumming heart and she takes up her position of hugging the tree. "Why hasn't he come back yet?" she cries out.

Meanwhile…

Puck flies away from Sabrina. A mile away he lands back in the bushes spying on the other team, Red and Daphne or Evil 1 and Evil 2, the character names the two girls had picked out. His eyes peer out into the field looking around. He spots Red and Daphne giggling over their snowman fort. Puck looks closer at the walls around the snowman. Easy to knock down, he notes. He cautiously gets up off his knees and walks behind a bigger bush. Red and Daphne get up and run in the direction of the house. Puck makes his move and dives out of the bushes. He sprints over to their fort and looks around. A bucket of snowballs is the first thing he spots next to two plastic chairs, one red the other green. The snowman has holes in him holding a lantern that's on, a flashlight, and more snowballs. He stands there admiring the fort and misses the twigs snapping and footsteps. Daphne bites her lip to keep from giggling and Red pounces bringing Puck to the ground. He yells but then falls into deep stomach laughs. Daphne laughs too then pushes Puck into a chair, tying him up with a little rope. He struggles but realizes that Red and Daphne really go hardcore on the whole acting snowball battle thing. He sits there for a minute looking at his lap before anyone says anything. The first person to break the silence is Daphne. "Where is Nina Goodfellow?" she growls trying to look menacing.

"Safe and sound" Puck growls back. Daphne looks around then shakes her head.

"Not good enough, Robin"

"What?" Puck asks surprised

"Where is she?" Daphne asks again

"You take this game seriously, marshmallow" Puck laughs and Red hits him in the arm

"Keep in character, Robin" she says trying to be serious but ends up smiling. The boy stares at them but falls back into character

"You'll never find my wife!" He hisses then smiles more to himself then to the girls. "Wife" he repeats chuckling. Daphne grins but pulls herself together

"We'll find her!" She yells and drags Red away from the fort. Puck sits there for a second whistling to himself and misses the far off screams. Daphne and Red run back. Puck smiles and asks if they found her at the same moment everyone hears a far off scream.

"No" Puck says turning ghastly white. Daphne turns to him.

"Did- You- Leave- Sabrina- In- The- WOODS?" she bits out murdering his thoughts. He's too sick to answer. "She's afraid of the woods and the dark!" She cries looking towards the woods again.

"How would I know that? She never told me!" Puck chokes out. "Untie me!" he yells struggling with the knots over his wrists. Daphne runs behind him and starts to fumble with the knots. As she struggles more cries can be heard. Puck tugs on the restraints hoping that will help but it doesn't. Daphne sighs then asks Red to get Granny. Red sprints to the house. Sabrina's cries are focused on and coming through to Puck and Daphne's ears more clearly. Puck hears his name being called and he gasps. "I should have never left her in that tree!"

"SHE'S IN A TREE TOO? SABRINA IS AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! What did you do, pile on all her fears?" Daphne screams in his face. Puck draws back.

"I told you! She never told me her fears!" Puck screams back. Granny and Red return with scissors. Granny takes a while to cut the rope and an anxious Puck is off in the sky within a blink once the rope falls from his scratched wrists. He hurdles himself through the trees. Finally he finds the young blond holding onto a tree for dear life and sobbing. Puck picks her up and holds her. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid" he whispers in her ear, rocking her back and forth. Sabrina shrugs but continues crying. She looks off towards the field then looks back at Puck questioningly. "I got caught by Evil 1 and Evil 2" Sabrina laughs and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Of course you did" she sighs pushing some hair out of his eyes. She searches his face. "You look sick"

"Worried" he says forming circles on her back.

"About me?" she wonders

"Yeah- I heard you screaming bloody murder- and I couldn't get to you" He says looking away.

"Did Evil 1 and Evil 2 lock you up?" Sabrina smiles curiously

"Tied me to a chair in their fort" Puck laughs. Sabrina looks surprised. "Yeah they pinned me then tied me to a chair… the knot was so strong that I couldn't break it, Marshmallow couldn't untie it, and it took the Old Lady way more than a few snips to cut it" he laughs, "it wasn't funny then- but it's funny now" he says shaking his head.

"Can we go back to our fort now?" Sabrina asks quietly. Puck's wings jump out and the couple flies back to their fort behind the bushes. When they get back they find no sign of the younger girls. Puck and Sabrina cautiously walk back to the house only to find the Grimm's and Everafters having hot chocolate. Puck bursts in and demands a cup of coco for him and Sabrina- their demands are accepted and the family sits around the table playing cards and drinking coco in the warm house.

"Let's play again tomorrow" Daphne says clapping her hands together on the stairs. The three other children groan with no enthusiasm and go to bed. In the morning everyone is in a mood to have a snowball battle. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored... :)<strong>

**I'm not sure if this is any good I kind of wrote it in an hour soooo tell me what you think! Curlscat: Sorry for the out of character Sabrina.. I knew it wasn't her at all- just decided to change her for my own entertainment**

**~Erin~**


End file.
